Sparring can be an integral component of a self-defense or sport-fighting curriculum. Especially prevalent in boxing and the martial arts, participants can hone their skills by practice-fighting with partners, where pads are usually worn that protect them from substantially injuring one another as they engage in competitive sparring.
A number of devices have been developed that allow martial artists, boxers, and practitioners of similar sports to practice without a partner. Recognizable among skilled artisans are padded products such as punching bags, so-called “heavy bags,” “Thai pads,” and “focus-mitts” that allow the practitioner to repeatedly strike a padded target.
Some of these products provide a substantially flat striking surface and a padded interior to reduce the likelihood of injury to both the practitioner and a partner who can hold the pads in selected positions. In the absence of a partner, however, the practitioner is left to strike static targets such as heavy bags which tend to swing freely and somewhat unpredictably from a resting position after being struck. Other martial arts and boxing products such as speed bags are used to improve strength and hand-eye coordination.